Remember When
by Jonesz
Summary: Laura comes to hogwarts to teach & her sister soon follows for her 1st year. Many unexpected things start to occur and Laura has to choose what to do about them.
1. I'm Home

A/N: I've finally taken the time to put up the betaed story by my new beta Kim.

None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry Potter characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 1 - I'm Home

* * *

Emotions were running wildly through her body as she looked up at the colossal form looming in front of her. Her traveling cloak and curly, ruby red hair were blowing freely in the breeze as she strolled silently up the stone steps.

"I'm home," Laura said quietly to herself.

Suddenly, the humongous doors of Hogwarts sprang open, and a tall elderly man with a long white beard and half-moon glasses came striding toward her with his arms stretched out. "Welcome! Welcome, Miss Jones! I trust your trip went well."

"Yes, quite well. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," she replied as she returned the friendly embrace.

Smiling brightly, he offered his arm and asked, "Shall we go inside then? I'm sure you would like to freshen up before supper."

Laura nodded, but before they could even take a step, he paused and looked around him.

"Where is your sister? I'm sure we sent her a letter this year," he said in a concerned voice.

"Oh, yes, she received her letter and was quite excited, but she wanted to ride the Hogwarts Express with all the other students. In the meantime, she went to stay at our aunt and uncle's."

"Very well then. Shall we continue?"

Nodding, they continued into the castle.

They walked in silence until they reached the 4th corridor. When they stopped in front of a portrait of a woman wearing a yellow bonnet, Dumbledore said, "The house elves have taken your belongings to your quarters, and I'll send one to tell you when supper will start if you would like to join us."

Dumbledore then turned his attention to the portrait.

"Password?" asked the woman.

"Carpe Diem," Dumbledore replied.

The portrait opened to reveal a doorway, and then Dumbledore turned back to Laura and said, "This will be your living quarters. If you need anything, I'm sure you know where my office is after your many years as a Slytherin."

With that, he smiled and left her to explore her new living space.

* * *

A/N: My very first chater...Make my day and review. Thanks to my beta Kim.

"Carpe Diem." is Latin

Which means, "seize the day" or "take the opportunity."


	2. The Living Quarters

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry potter characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Living Quarters

* * *

With the soft and inviting glow from the fireplace, Laura entered her living quarters without falling all over herself – as she usually would have. The walls were a rich, creamy white and the flooring was a deep maple wood. Two overstuffed couches flanked the stone fireplace with an ebony coffee table in the center on top of a Persian rug. There were two wooden doors to the left and right sides of the fireplace that instantly perked Laura's curiosity.

Walking first to the door on the right, she opened it to reveal a dark stone room with bookshelves lining most of the walls. What wasn't covered in books was covered with wizard paintings, moving about as if she wasn't even there. An ebony desk with a matching chair that had a deep green backing adorned the center of the room, facing the fireplace.

Smiling to herself, Laura closed the door and went to the left one. Upon entering the new room, she noticed the dark wood paneling and two large windows with deep green curtains that were pulled shut. Laura couldn't resist as she went over and flung the curtains back. She had to shield her eyes and took a step back as the sun bathed the room with bright, golden rays. Her legs suddenly collided with something hard, and she turned around to see a large canopy bed with dark green silk sheets. Two end tables were on either side of it with small silver lamps engraved with a snake that had emerald eyes. Another desk, like the one in the study, faced a fireplace and a small bookcase resided in the right-hand corner of the room with two green armchairs on both sides.

Laura felt exhausted and fatigued from the trip and the excitement of being back at Hogwarts, so she decided to rest her eyes before going to supper. Placing her traveling cloak into a nearby chair, she crawled on the bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

She woke up an hour or so later with the strangest feeling that she was being watched. Laura opened her eyes cautiously, and a huge pair of green eyes were looking back at her.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Falling out of bed, she sprang up and pulled out her wand. She looked around, but there was no one to be seen. Feeling a light tug at her robe, she looked down to see a terrified house elf.

"Probably thinks I'm going to hex him, the poor thing," she thought to herself.

"Sorry to frighten the missus, but Dobby thought he should wake you to tell you that dinner has started."

"Thank you very much, Dobby, is it?" Laura asked with a weak smile.

"Yes, Dobby the house elf at your service!" Dobby replied proudly.

"Well, Dobby, thank you, but next time just knock if you will."

A bit embarrassed, Dobby gave a warm smile as he nodded and was gone with a snap.

Putting on a blue teaching robe, Laura then made her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N: WOOT WOOT!! Another day, another chapter! I hope you will review.


	3. The First Dinner

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 3: The First Dinner

* * *

At the middle of the stairs, Laura saw a tall man in black enter the Great Hall with billowing robes around him.

Still staring at the man, she stepped down, lost her footing and tripped to the base of the stairs where she was caught by a pair of outstretched arms.

Looking up, her eyes were met with a steely gray gaze.

"Are you alright?" asked the stranger.

"I...I think so," she replied.

Pulling her to her feet, he introduced himself. "I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." Offering his hand, she took it and allowing it to reach his lips he placed a kiss upon it.

"I'm Laura, Laura Jones," she said while turning a slight shade of pink. She then took his offered arm and he accompanied her into the Great Hall.

Upon entering, Albus Dumbledore said, "Ah, Laura! I'm glad you decided to join us. Let me introduce you to the professors." Pointing to each as he went he named off the professors. "This is Minerva McGonagall: Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and the Transfiguration professor. Filius Flitwick: Head of Ravenclaw and our Charms professor. Pomona Sprout: Head of Hufflepuff and the Herbology professor. That at the end is Severus Snape: out Head of Slytherin and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Sinatra: the Astronomy professor. Poppy Pomfrey: The School Nurse. Professor Binns: The History of Magic professor. Rolanda Hooch: The Flying professor and our Quidditch referee. Rubeus Hagrid: The Care of Magical Creatures professor and Keeper of the Keys and Grounds. Professor Vector: The Arithmancy professor. And, finally, Sibyll Trelawney: our Divinations professor."

They all greeted her with a slight nod and a smile except Professor Snape, who looked like he despised everyone at the table. Laura's head was spinning as Remus pulled out a seat for her between himself and Professor Snape.

Suddenly, Professor Trelawney let out a gasp that could have be mistaken for the wind. "Thirteen people sit at this table!!!" she screamed. "A very unlucky number indeed. The first to get up will surely parish within..."

But before she could finish her prediction Professor Snape slammed his fist on the table. "You dunderhead!!!" he spat. "First it's blasted Potter who's going to meet his fate, and, by the way, I'm still waiting for that to happen," he hissed under his breath.

Professor Trelawney huffed and left the Great Hall all in a rage.

Professor McGonagall looked over at Snape and a grin crept up her face. "Look, twelve now sits at this table..That's not unlucky, is it?"

Laura giggled to herself and hoped she was the only one that would hear, but her hopes were dashed when she looked up to meet a stern black gaze.

"Do you find something amusing?" Snape spat venomously.

"I do, actually," she said calmly while trying to keep a straight face. It seemed Snape didn't have a hard time keeping a straight face; he seemed to just scowl at everyone who dared to look at him.

Remus, who was having a conversation with Minerva about the earlier events, noticed Laura and Snape in a staring contest that had gone terribly wrong. "Uh... Severus, will my potion be ready soon?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'll bring it by tonight," he said dangerously while removing his gaze from Laura's bright green eyes. With that, Snape stood and, with a swish of his cloak, he left the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to my reviewers!! You're the best And to my beta, Kim!! :-)


	4. Tea Please

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry potter characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 4: Tea Please

* * *

After dinner, Remus asked Laura to join him for tea and she greatly accepted.

"So, what brings up to Hogwarts?" Laura asked as she took a cup from Remus.

"Uh, business...with Dumbledore," he said while averting his eyes.

"Oh," she said while sipping on her tea. "Can you tell me about the Order of the Phoenix?"

Nearly choking on the tea, Remus forced the words to form, "How do you know about the Order?!"

"Well, Dumbledore asked me if I would join the Order since I didn't agree with the Ministry of Magic about the way they handled Lord Voldemort's return..Also, my parents were in the order."

Before he could answer, a knock came at the door. Remus opened the door and there stood Professor Snape.

"Ah, Severus! Would you like to join us for tea?" Remus asked, holding the door open widely.

"No," he hissed while handing Remus a large goblet.

"Suit yourself. I kindly thank you for the potion." Remus closed the door and downed the contents as quickly as possible. When finished, he made a face as he set the goblet on a nearby table. He sat back down and cleared his throat as he looked at Laura and finally said, "I knew your name sounded familiar, your parents were Aurors, right?"

Taking in a deep breath, she answered, "Yes, they were indeed! They..um... were killed by Voldemort. I was here at Hogwarts in my 6th year when it happened. I was so mad that I actually left to go search for him. Ha! I had actually thought that I could take on the Dark Lord."

Salty tears found their way down her face. Remus reached up to wipe them away with a handkerchief, but her eyes flashed dangerously and she withdrew her face from him.

"No! Please, don't!" She got up quickly and ran as if her life depended on it, not knowing where to go.

* * *

Severus Snape sat behind his desk thinking of a lesson plan for the upcoming year, and he was thinking of all the possible ways he could give Harry Potter and his cronies as much bloody hell as possible.

Placing his fingers to his temples, he massaged a growing headache. The pain was almost unbearable as he went to search his private storage. Finally, he found what he was looking for, took a small vial from the cabinet and examined its contents for spoilage. Finding no fault, he swallowed the potion and was soon feeling relief. Snape then went back to his lesson plan for the third years.

Thinking to himself, he started writing down the lesson. "Lesson 1) Vampires, Lesson 2) Werewolves, Lesson 3) Boggarts...wait, scratch that...skip boggarts. That damn Longbottom will probably piss in his pants the next time he sees one."

Just as he finished his plans, a searing pain shot through his left forearm. This could only mean one thing. Rolling up the sleeve to his robe, he revealed the Dark Mark that was burning a fiery red. _He_ was calling them to his side; Voldemort had something to say or prove to his followers.

Not being able to apparate at Hogwarts, Snape quietly made his way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. BIG THANK YOU goes to my beta Kim.

Please review


	5. Loyalties

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry Potter characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 5: Loyalties

* * *

Somewhere in the forest…

"My Lord, he is not worthy. He sides with Dumbledore and plots against yo…"

"Silence!!" Lord Voldemort hissed. "I believe Severus could be plotting against me, but we will see where his loyalty lies soon enough!"

"Master, forgive me," the hooded figure uttered. "I do not trust Severus and I think he should be watched carefully."

"My faithful servant, you shall join the inner circle soon," Voldemort said calmly.

The hooded figure bowed at his feet and kissed Voldermort's robes as he said, "Thank you, Master."

Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio," he hissed and the hooded figure began to twitch with pain and screams filled the once silent night.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know this is a very short chapter and you're probably wondering, "When is she going to get to the point?" Well, so far, I've had a major writers block and my beta and I will hopefully have you so good stuff up soon.

Thank you so much to all of you who have read and reviewed the story. I hope to keep you entertained. If you have suggestions email me.


	6. Dark Revels

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry potter characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 6: Dark Revels

* * *

Upon arriving, Snape threw his hood over his face and joined the circled Death Eaters.

"Welcome Death Eaters," Voldemort hissed softly. "So many years you have had to hide who you are but soon will come the time when you can remove your hoods and let everyone know you serve me! We will rise up and take over the wizarding world. I will have my revenge and no mudblood wizard or witch will survive my wrath!"

One of the Death Eaters ran forward and clung to Voldemort's robe. "When my Lord? When?"

"Soon, Avery, very soon," he purred. "Lucius, don't you have some activities planed?"

Severus stood along with the inner circle of Death Eaters while listening to Voldemorts speech and Lucius go on and on about "The Activities", but then things took a sudden turn for the worst.

"It has also come to my attention that one of you are not sure where your loyalties lie," Voldemort hissed while circling his Death Eaters.

* * *

Knock Knock

"Come in," answered Laura and in walked Remus.

"Laura, Dumbledore has called The Order to a meeting. We'll wait for you in his office." With that, Remus left before Laura could even respond.

Gathering her cloak quickly, Laura went to join the others but when she came to Dumbledore's office, only Remus and Dumbledore were there.

"Where are the others?" she asked as she looked around.

"They're at the headquarters," Dumbledore answered with a smile and walked over to the fireplace.

Taking a pinch of Floo powder, he motioned for Laura to step into the fireplace. He threw in the powder called out, "Number 12 Grimauld Place."

Green flames rose and soon engulfed her as the office disappeared.

The next thing Laura knew, she was in a dark hallway. She carefully stepped out of the fireplace and, as soon as she did, Remus appeared, followed by Dumbledore.

"This way," Dumbledore said and led Laura and Remus through the kitchen and finally to a tall black door. "Here we are." Dumbledore opened the door and was soon greeted by the members of The Order.

"Everyone, this is our newest member to The Order, Laura Jones. She's the new Potions Mistress at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you, Dear. I'm Molly Weasly, this is my husband Arthur and my two oldest sons Bill and Charlie," she's said while pointing to each. "Have a seat. Can I get you some tea?"

"Uh…Yes, please," answered Laura and Molly set off for the kitchen. Not long after Molly had left, she came back into the room with a small cup.

"Here you are, Dear," Mrs. Weasly said while handing Laura the cup of tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasly," Laura said politely.

"Where is Severus?" asked a shabby man in the corner.

"Well, Alastor, it appears that Severus was summoned by Voldemort," Dumbledore said gravely.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Snape stood in the doorway. He was holding his chest as walked over to the nearest chair and sat down.

"Ah, Severus, we were just talking about you," Remus announced.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again to all of you who have stuck with me so far through this story. I soon hope to get in some romance and a little action. If you have suggestions, email me.


	7. Trouble in the Order

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry potter characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 7: Trouble in the Order

* * *

"Severus, are you alright?" Molly asked, concern written on her face. 

"Does it look as though I'm alright?!" he boomed loudly.

"Severus, please control yourself," Dumbledore said in a comforting tone. "Would you like to see Poppy before we start?"

"No, I'm already here, so we might as well get this over and done with," Severus said grimacing a bit as he continued to hold his chest.

"Alright then, Severus. Whenever you're ready..."

Severus took a deep breath and winced again before his mouth into a sneer so no one could tell how badly he was hurting.

"The Dark Lord said he has formed a plan that is 100 fool proof. He would not go into much detail, it seems that someone thinks we have a spy in our midst."

"I'll bet you ten Galleons it's Lucious Malfoy," Charlie interrupted.

Severus gave Charlie a sneer before he continued. "Lucious has planned a revel and I suspect that the Dark Lord will be there to talk of the plans and to punish those he thinks unfaithful to him."

"Are you going?" Laura asked gravely.

"I have no choice!" Severus snapped at her.

"But you can't go!" she said earnestly.

"And why shouldn't I? Do you realize what could happen to me if I don't go?" he hissed.

"But you could get seriously hurt or, even worse, killed!" Laura exclaimed as she stood. Her voice rose as she focused completely on the man in front of her. "The Dark Lord obviously has been informed that you are the spy, whether by Malfoy, whoever he may be, or by some other source, and if he found out that you are the spy, he would kill you on the spot."

"You think I don't know the consequences!" Severus yelled, also standing from his chair to meet her eyes. "You're treading on dangerous ground by telling me how to do my job!" Snape's eyes flashed angrily. "Until you know exactly what's going on instead of going off of bits and pieces, I suggest you sit down and shut your mouth!" His last comment dripping with venom and his eyes seemed to be burning right through hers.

At first, Laura was taken aback. But she soon recovered, stood to her full height and said in a calm voice, "Cowards die many times before their deaths, the valiant never taste of death but once."

I

* * *

A/N: really enjoy reading Shakespeare and I was reading Julius Caesar and I just had to add this quote: "Cowards die many times before their deaths, the valiant never taste of death but once." 

I also want to thank my Beta, Kim, and my reviewers (especially those who enjoy reading my story.).

Take Care


	8. Let it be known

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry Potter characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 8: Let it be known

* * *

Severus was pretty pissed off now and was about to respond to her comment, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Severus you may go and see Poppy now."

Severus glared at Laura once more and then swept out of the room, closing the door behind him forcefully.

"Well someone's very pissed off," Bill chuckled.

"Bill Weasly, watch your mouth!" Molly said firmly.

"Yes, mum," he said meekly.

"Do you think we should tell Harry, Headmaster?" Molly asked.

"I think we should tell Harry what is necessary," the Headmaster answered.

Molly left the room but shortly returned followed by a boy with unruly black hair, glasses, and a thunderbolt scar on his forehead.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Harry, we felt it necessary to inform you of some of Voldemort's plans. He is becoming stronger and faster then we expected and I have no doubt in my mind that he will start recruiting more followers and some will probably be your fellow class mates. Be prepared Harry, because it could be dangerous," Dumbledore said gravely.

"And be careful about who you trust," Moody added, moving over to the door and opening it for Harry, but, as he did, four redheads fell through the opening.

"Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron, explain yourselves!" Molly screeched.

"Well, you see, uh, we were uh," Fred and George stammered.

"We were just passing by and we wanted to see if Harry was done or not," Ginny said, trying to control her fear of being caught.

"Yeah! What Ginny said," Ron proclaimed.

At that very moment a bushy haired brunette came running in.

"I _told_ you that you would get caught!" she said.

"Hermione! Not now," Ron urged.

"I don't see _why_ you couldn't just wait for Harry to come back and tell you, but _no_ you couldn't wait, you _just_ had to know now." They could see the fury rising in Mrs. Weasley's cheeks.

"Fred, George, Gi-" Molly started.

"Hey, kids! Uh... This is your new potions professor, Professor Jones," Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"Pleased to meet you," she said with a smile.

"So, err... does this mean no more Greasy Git?" Ron asked excitingly.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mr. Weasly," Laura said with a raised eyebrow.

"Greasy Git...you know Snape!"

"I believe... Professor Snape will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," she said.

Suddenly Ron turned as pale as Sir Nicholas. "Great! Just great! Just when I thought things couldn't get any better... they get worse!"

"Oh Ron, it's not _that _bad. Look at it this way, at least you'll be passing potions now," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but nowI'll be flunking Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I liked that class!"

"Then you'll just have to study harder." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But I don't _like_ to study," Ron admitted.

"Well you're going to have to study some time or another."

"Not if I can help it," he muttered to himself then gave Hermione a twisted smile.

"Alright off to bed with ya," Arthur said. "You've got to get on the train for school tomorrow." After saying their goodnights, they all reluctantly started up the stairs.

"Mr. Potter?" Laura asked, catching up to him on the steps.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked timidly.

"I have a favor to ask of you... My sister is starting her first year and I was wondering if you would watch after her. You know, make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"Sure, professor, I'll do it," Harry said.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Potter," Laura said. "Oh... her name is Samantha and she has straight, short brown hair, about 5'3 - you can't miss her. She doesn't seem to know when to stop talking." Laura laughed as she thought at it.

"Alright, Professor. I'll make sure none of those Slytherin gits mess with her," Harry said confidently.

"Thank you again, Mr. Potter," she said with a kind smile.

"Well... goodnight, Professor," Harry said and turned to climb the steps once more.

Laura took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace in the hallway.

"Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office." Before stepping in, Laura called back, "Oh, and

Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said, turning to face her from the top of the steps.

"I was a Slytherin." Laura stepped into the green flames and vanished.

Harry's jaw dropped as he muttered, "Oh bugger..."

* * *

A/N: Ok I haven't updated in a while because I've been really busy with school. But I have written out the next 2 chapters and they just need to be typed and beta-ed. Thank you Kim. (beta)

I want to thank those who take the time to read and review my story: Yoshi, MissVolde, bluepearldrops, Gothic Angel of Death (I have no Idea but sometime I hope.) JadedRoses, The Nimrod, Ella TheCoolPerson, H-chan, Schu no ko, Kirjava Deamon


	9. Feelings

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry potter characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 9: Feelings

* * *

Laura stepped out of the fireplace and was met by the twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster.

"Ah, Laura, you're back. I started to think that you had gotten out at the wrong grate," he chuckled. "I'll have the Ministry connect your fireplace to the Floo Network tomorrow."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Laura replied. "Well, goodnight, sir," she said as she stepped out of the office, down the spiral staircase, past the golden statue, and down the hall. Turning the corner, she collided with a massive wall of black that knocked her to the floor below.

"Watch where you are going, _Professor _Jones," a silky voice hissed.

Laura looked up to see Professor Snape towering over her. She picked herself up and stood in front of him. "I was, _you_ just happened to be in the way _Professor_," she hissed back. Laura turned her back on him and continued down the corridor.

Snape stalked after her and in one swift movement he grasped her shoulders and slammed her into the corridor wall, his menacing black eyes burning a hole into her own. She let out a yelp of pain, but Snape just tightened his grip on her. Laura had never been one to make someone so angry, but this man was furious and it frightened her to the very core.

"I'm warning you, _Professor_,"he spat, "get in my way again, and I'll make your life such a living hell that you'll beg me to end it." With that, he released his death-grip from her shoulders, turned, and sweep away down the hall, vanishing in the shadows.

Laura slid down the wall and gripped at her knees. She pulled them as close to her as she could as she buried her face in them. She was breathing in deeply to try to calm her nerves but was failing miserably. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she wouldn't give Snape the pleasure of hearing her sob. Laura stood and supported her weight on the wall. She was in pain, no doubt about that, but she nonetheless walked slowly back to her room.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Laura approached the portrait that guarded her rooms. Muttering the password, she entered and ran straight to the bedroom, collapsed on the bed, and cried in agony and fear until sleep kindly took over her.

She woke to the early morning sun shining on her face through the windows. While lying on her bed, Laura thought of what happened last night; his black eyes full of furry and hate, his vice grip on her shoulders, the force behind his shove. ' How could someone have that much hate for one person?' she thought sadly.

Laura decided that a nice, long, hot bath would help to calm her nerves clear her mind. Filling the tub, she added her favorite oils – eucalyptus and spearmint. Shrouding off her robe, she stepped into the tub and sat down to let the steamy aroma engulf her. Taking a nearby washcloth, she lathered her body with a moisturizing, fragrance-free soap. When she reached her shoulders, she grimaced at the sight; Large, black and blue bruises marked a pair of blotches on each side. Rinsing off, Laura got out of the tub and reached for her wand. She did a cosmetic charm on the bruises and got dressed. Not wanting to go down to breakfast, she called for a house elf.

"Professor Jones called for Dobby?" he chirped upon appearing in her room.

"Yes, Dobby. I was wondering if I could get some coffee and toast? If it's not to much trouble?" she asked with a faint smile.

"Oh no, no trouble at all," he squeaked. "Dobby be right back."

"Thank you, Dobby." With a 'pop' he was gone. He soon returned with a tray of toast, butter, blackberry jam and a pitcher of freshly brewed coffee. He set them on the coffee table, bowed, and then was gone.

A knock came at the door while Laura was finishing her second piece of toast. She walked over and opened the door to be met by broad smiling Remus. "Oh, hello, Remus. Please come in," Laura greeted with a smile in return. "So, what brings you her? Do you need help with something?" she asked curiously.

"Well, no, uh..actually, since you weren't at breakfast, I thought I would come up and see if you were alright."

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just feeling a bit..under the weather, that's all."

"Oh..Well, I could ask Severus to.."

"No! Uh.. That's alright, I'm fine now," she eagerly interrupted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive," she said, giving Remus a reassuring smile.

"Alright..We have a..er..staff meeting pretty soon..May I escort you?" Remus asked, extending his arm.

"Alright, let me get my cloak." Laura walked into her bedroom and opened the closet to get a robe. She sled a moss green robe over her shoulders and shuddered at the pain it caused. The pain had increased since that morning and was near unbearable. When the pain ceased after a few moments, she walked back into her living room to see Remus waiting at the door for her. Reaching him, he offered his arm again and she gratefully took it and together they set off for the staff room.

* * *

Severus sat in his office with a bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey in hand. "That bloody chit! Who the bloody hell does she think she is?" he pondered aloud as he downed a shot.

"She has no idea what she's gotten into." Pouring another shot of whiskey, he downed the contents and slammed the glass down on his desk. Sliding back his chair, he grabbed his cloak and started for the staff room.

"Damn staff meeting! Every bloody damn year, same talk, everyone _happy_," he muttered on his way.

Entering the staff room, he went to take his usual seat, which was normally by Professor Vector, but it was occupied now by none other than Professor Jones – with Remus at her side.

"Hello, Severus! Nice of you to join us," Remus chirped.

"Let me remind you, Lupin, that you are no longer a staff member thus are not required to be at these meetings, and that I will gladly remove you," Snape snarled, glaring at him with his blood shot eyes.

"Been drinking again, have we, Severus?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I have." he hissed so softly that Remus had to read his lips to understand.

Severus continued to glare at Remus but soon turned his attention to Dumbledore as he came in, followed by the rest of the staff. Out of the corner of is eye, he saw a movement that surprised him. Remus moved his hand to rest affectionately atop of Laura's to give her hand a reassuring squeeze, but she looked somewhat uncomfortable. Severus raised an eyebrow at this.

"Good, she deserves to be uncomfortable," he thought. Dumbledore interrupted his train of thought by clearing his throat.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's begin." Snape knew this speech backwards and forwards and felt no need to know it from side to side as he began to think of other things.

Once the meeting was over, the staff separated and went off to prepare for the students and to finish their class schedules. Remus insisted he escort Laura back to her chambers. They enjoyed light conversation down the halls until they reached her chambers. She whispered the password and said goodbye. As she turned to enter, Remus gently took hold of her arm and pulled her to him. His mouth meet hers in a one-sided, passionate kiss.

Laura wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. She was confused and dazed until her wits came back to her. She struggled against him and eventually pulled herself free. She raised her hand and, with a swift motion, slapped him square across the face.

"What's gotten in to you lately?" she asked in anger and confusion. "First, you're escorting me around the castle, then you're holding my hand, and now _this_. Have I been sending you the wrong messages or something? If I have, then I'm terribly sorry." Laura paused to think of the right words to say. "Remus, ever since I met you, you've been nothing but kind to me, and I like you, I really do..just not like that – not the way you want me to, and I'm truly sorry that I can't return the feelings you so clearly have for me."

"No," Remus said, shacking his head. "I should be the one apologizing to you. I pushed this on you. There's probably someone else and I…"

"Remus, no, it's not that. It's just that I can't return the feeling that you want me to," Laura said gravely.

"I better leave then..I think I've worn out my welcome."

"Remus," she called, but he wasn't listening as he briskly walked away.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review.

Thank yous go to my beta, Kim, and all those who have reviewed


	10. The Sorting

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry Potter characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Sorting

* * *

The hours came and went until the students finally reached the school. Laura walked slowly to the Great Hall. When she reached the wooden doors, she could hear the students eagerly chatting inside. She pushed the staffs' entrance open and paused to take-in the scene. The Great Hall was aglow with floating candles and the night sky on the ceiling was clear with a million stars twinkling. Laura made her way over to the staff table and took a seat next to Professor McGonagall's chair and saved the seat beside her for Remus. When he came in, Laura gave him a friendly smile. He barely glanced at her as he nodded politely in recognition and walked by to sit next to Hagrid.

As Laura's forehead wrinkled a bit as she watched Remus go out of sight, the seat next to her shifted and she slowly turned to see the occupant - Professor Snape. She quickly remembered what happened the last time they met and turned her attention to the first years - now following McGonagall into the hall.

McGonagall carried a stool and a familiar ragged hat. Laura searched the crowd of first years for her sister as they nervously watched the head of Gryffindor set up for the sorting ceremony. When she finally found her, Laura noticed the unusual confident look on her face. She remembered when she was sorted and how frightened she was when the Sorting Hat yelled out "Slytherin!" Laura knew instantly that her parents weren't going to be happy. Her mother, Cosette, was a Ravenclaw and her father, Marius, was a Gryffindor. Laura would do anything to please them but it always wasn't quite good enough. When she wrote to her parents for the first time at Hogwarts, they were furious.

"Why _Slytherin_?" Laura remembered her mother's reply. "You could have done better and you know it! You would have been a perfect Gryffindor or Ravenclaw because of your smarts. We're very disappointed in you, Laura.." Those weren't the best memories she had of her parents, but, thankfully, they soon got over it after a while when Laura kept her grades up.

"When I call out your name, step up to the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will then be sorted into your house," Professor McGonagall called to the crowd of first years.

"Willow Adams." A tall, dark haired girl stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. After about 30 seconds, the hat yelled out, "Slytherin!" and the girl strutted over to her table.

"Scott Ector." A short, light haired boy stepped cautiously up to the stool. "Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled and the boy let out a heavy sigh as he walked to his table, which greeted him with open arms.

"Samantha Jones." Laura froze as her sister walked to the stool with her head held high. She had always taught her sister to take life as it came and to not fear life, but face it. After the hat was placed, a few minutes passed before it yelled, "Slytherin!" Laura let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and watched her sister take her seat at the Slytherin table.

The sorting continued until the last first year was placed and Dumbledore stood to address the students. Not much of his speech had changed since Laura had been at Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest was still just that – forbidden, and the third floor corridor was still off limits to those who "don't wish to die a most painful death." This went on for a little bit until Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables filled with food s of all kinds.

When the students seemed to have their fill, Dumbledore stood once more. "Now that we have finished, the prefects will accompany the students to their dorms."

As the students filed excitedly out of the Great Hall, Laura heard her name being called from across the hall.

"Laura! Laura!" A girl collided with her, grasping her around the waist

"It's good to see you, Sam," Lara told her sister while hugging her back.

"Miss Jones," said a silky voice behind them. "I do believe you are supposed to be following the Slytherin perfect so that you will not be going off and getting lost, am I correct?"

Samantha move back from her sister and stared at her feet as she replied, "Yes, Sir..erm..Professor."

"I'll talk with you tomorrow, ok?" Laura told her sister softly.

Samantha nodded and then ran to catch up with the other Slytherins – who had all already exited the Great Hall and were making their way through the Entrance Hall to the Dungeons.

"Professor Jones, I need to speak with you," Snape told Laura in his velvety voice. "Follow me."

Wishing she could just walked away, Laura reluctantly followed Snape, matching his long strides with her own. Not a word was spoken until they reached his office in the dungeons. He released the wards and waited for her to enter. Laura walked in tentatively and Snape suddenly slammed the door behind her, causing her to jump. She eyed him cautiously, waiting for him to strike.

Snape moved around the room to sit behind a large, dark mahogany desk. "Sit," he demanded and gestured to a green cushioned chair in front of the desk. Laura did as she was told, but never let her guard down. She'd been bitten by this snake before and didn't plan to make the same mistake twice. Snape folded his hands in front of him and leaned back in his chair.

"How is it that you were ever sorted into Slytherin? You possess none of the qualities of a _true_ Slytherin. You're more like a bloody Gryffindor."

"People change over the years, I suppose. Things happen that you don't anticipate it and when it happens..you change," she told him.

"And, pray tell, what might these 'things' be?" he quizzed.

"Well, not having a family except my sister might have something to do with it," Laura said frankly.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for that!" he snapped.

"_Myself_?! How dare you insinuate that it's _my_ fault that my grandparents were tortured to death while my parents were forced to watch them rive in pain – then only to be tortured themselves! I fail to see where it's _my_ fault that some low life, Voldemort following, heartless bastard took all that was precious to me!" Tears of hate and anger welled up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away – as she so often did.

Snape's features softened and he stiffened in his chair. "I had no idea," he said while showing no apparent emotions. "I must have heard wrong."

Laura scuffed and turned her eyes upon him. "Well now you know."

"It seems we have more in common then we think," he suddenly revealed in a low voice.

"I think not."

"So you do possess qualities of a Slytherin..but only when provoked."

"Could you get to the point or are we finish here?"

Snape seemed to struggle with his words. "I would like to..well..apologize for my actions toward you yesterday evening."

Laura was taken aback. Snape didn't look like the type of man who apologized for anything.

"Oh..I..Look, it doesn't matter," Laura said as she quickly stood and opened the door, "but I accept your apology."

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

I hope to have chapter 11 up soon.

I would like to thank those who have reviewed and my NEW Beta Kim!!!!


	11. First Class

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry potter characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 11: First Class

* * *

Snape sat at his desk with his face buried in his hands. A little after midnight, he decided he would retire to his rooms. He knew sleep would evade him yet again -as it always did. No sleeping draught he concocted because nothing he perfected would let help him escape into a blissful sleep..So he would take the Ogden's route instead.

* * *

"Please no! NO!"

Laura suddenly bolted straight up in her bed. She was covered in a cold sweat that made her tremble as she pulled her covers tightly around her. The hooded men still, after all these years, haunted her dreams. They mocked her for not being there to protect her family when they needed her most. Instead, she was at school learning to protect herself. 'How selfish of me,' she thought bitterly.

Laura stood from her bed and took the green robe she had put on the chair earlier over her nightgown. She _had_ to go see Poppy about a dreamless sleeping potion. Even though Laura was the potion mistress, she had yet to find the time to prepare her own stock - she would do that first thing today.

When she reached the infirmary, Madame Poppy regretfully informed her that she was out of the dreamless sleep and would have to be restocked, but that she could see Snape for the potion. Poppy assured her that even at 2 AM, Snape rarely slept and that he wouldn't mind her coming down to the dungeons to ask for a potion.

Laura walked down the long dark corridors of the dungeon and stood in front of a large, familiar wooden door. She knocked softly and waited but there was no answer. When she went to knock again, the door was yanked open and she was greeted by a very drunk man.

"What do you want?" Snape hissed before the door was open wide enough to see who his visitor was.

"Pop-Poppy said I could see you about a dreamless sleep potion," Laura said timidly when his bloodshot eyes fixed open her face.

After a moment, Snape turned around and strolled away with the door left open behind him. Laura thought it appropriate to stay in the hallway until he returned.

"Well, don't just stand there! Do you want the potion or not?" he yelled from inside the office.

Laura cautiously walked inside and closed the door behind her. She looked around and suddenly saw him waiting for her with his arms crossed over his chest in what was probably his private storage room. She assumed correctly upon arrival seeing vials and bottles lining the walls of the small rectangular room. The ingredients and potions were all elegantly labeled and in alphabetical order.

"Why have you not prepared your own?" he asked while reaching up to an opened box that contained vials of prepared potions. He swore as he almost knocked the box from the shelf, and then carefully pulled a murky gray-green vial and handed it to her.

"I've just been too terribly busy with lesson plans and making potions for Poppy to get around to it," she told him after taking the vial and placing it into a deep pocket in her robe.

"Hmm."

"Look, I should have talked to you yesterday when we were on the subject that I was sorry for my behavior as well. It was very unprofessional and childish of me. I've just had so much on my mind that-" Laura never got to finish her statement. Snape took it upon himself stop her rambling the only way a drunk man knows how - with his mouth.

While Remus was gentle and unsure, Snape was the complete opposite. He was demanding and possessive and his kiss was like nothing Laura had experienced. His tongue skimmed over her bottom lip while his hand wrapped around her waist. The voice inside her head told her to pull free and run like hell while her body told her otherwise. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer while she opened her mouth to him. He groaned almost silently in response as he caressed her mouth with his lips while dueling with her tongue. She could taste the whiskey on him and thought, 'Ogden's, good choice.' She pulled away, out of breath as he moved to her neck, biting the soft flesh that caused her to yelp in surprise. He then soothed the offended flesh with feather-like kisses as his hands explored her silky locks. His mouth returned to hers and his hands began to remove her robe from her shoulders when Laura pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry," she said with an uneven breath as she rearranged her attire and jogged to the office door.

"For what?" Snape asked, following closely behind her.

"I think I should go. Thank you for the potion."

When Laura got back to her rooms, her mind was completely on Snape and the kiss they shared. She knew his actions had to be caused by his drunkenness, but she felt something - something she had never felt before. She took the vial from her robe pocket and took a sip. Her mind was still racing as she climbed back into bed until sleep overtook her.

* * *

When Laura woke up hours later, she decided to skip breakfast. She rushed to get dressed so she could get down to her class and prepare for her first class - 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Since most of the students were still at breakfast, Laura had about an hour to get the ingredients ready for her lesson ready. She could skip lunch later and prepare the dreamless sleep for Poppy and herself then - she had a feeling she would need it.

When the students began entering into the potion classroom, they didn't see Professor Jones, they saw an old hag with tattered robes and dirty gray hair standing over a boiling cauldron.

"Excuse me, but where is Professor Jones?" a Gryffindor asked when the class was supposed to begin.

"Silence! That is none of your concern," she croaked in a dry, high-pitched voice.

As the old woman began to speak, she threw in ingredients as they were called for.

"Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd. Thrice; and once the hedge-pig when'd. Harpier cries: - 'tis time, 'tis time. Round about the cauldron go; In the poison'd entrails throw. Toad, that under cold stone, day and nights hast thirty-one swelter'd venom sleeping got, boil thou first i' the charmed pot!

Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn; and cauldron, bubble. Fillet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake; Eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog; adder's fork, and howlet's wing, for a charm of powerful trouble, like a hell-broth boil and bubble.

Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn; and cauldron, bubble. Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, witches mummy, maw and gulf of the ravin'd salt-sea shark, root of hemlock digg'd i' the dark, liver of blaspheming Jew, gall of goat, and slip of yew sliver'd in the moon's eclipse, nose of Turk; and Tartar's lips, finger of birth-strangled babe, ditch-delivered by a drab, make the gruel thick and slab: Add thereto a tiger's chaudron. Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn; and cauldron, bubble. Cool it with baboon's blood, then the charm is firm and good." With the final ingredient added, a dark cloud of smoke shot from the cauldron, the potion turned black, and the old hag turned into Professor Jones.

"Now, class, can anyone tell me where this passage comes from?"

Hermione Granger's hand waved madly in the air.

Laura chuckled softly, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The passage you recited comes from William Shakespeare's Macbeth, probably composed in late 1606 or early 1607. Macbeth is the last of Shakespeare's four great tragedies."

"Very good, Miss Granger, 20 points to Gryffindor."

* * *

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in," Laura called from her desk.

"Hi, Laura."

"Oh, hello, Sam! How was your day?" she asked, putting her quill down.

"It was fun," Sam said while swinging her legs over the side of the chair across from Laura's desk. "What about yours?"

"It went really well, I think, but I can't believe how many of the students didn't know who Shakespeare was. Only six students out of the four classes that I taught today knew who he was."

"What did you read to them?"

"Macbeth."

"Ah, 'Double, double toil and trouble' how original," Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else. What else was I supposed to do?"

Sam didn't answer. Clearly she had something else on her mind.

"Laura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you- Do you think Mum and Dad wo-would be proud of me? Being in Slytherin and all?"

"I'm not quite sure. When I was put into Slytherin, they were pretty upset" Laura stopped when she saw the fear in Sam's eyes. "But I think they would be proud of you no matter what house you're in."

"What happened that night? The night they died?" Sam asked quietly after waiting a minute or two.

"I- I don't want to talk about it," Laura said, picking up her quill again.

"Why won't you tell me?" Sam asked angrily, "I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm 11 years old. I can handle it!"

"Well, I can't, ok!" Tears began rolling down her face, but Laura tried to wipe them away quickly. "I can't handle reliving that moment, Sam! You don't understand that I was only 16 when they died and you had just turned 4. We lived with the Grey's for a year and then I had to go to university and take you with me. I wasn't ready to live by myself! I wasn't ready to raise a child! Sam, I loved you so much and you know I still do," she reached out and took Sam's hand, "but I wasn't ready to give up my life."

"I HATE YOU!" Sam screamed, pulling her hand away from Laura. Laura stood and tried to stop her sister, but Sam continued screaming as she ran from the room and slammed the door.

Laura fell to her hands and knees and sobbed. Her entire world was crashing down on her and she couldn't do a thing about it. After her eyes no longer could produce anymore tears, Laura picked herself up and walked over to her desk. Her head was pounding as she picked up a large jar of Moonseeds and threw it at a nearby wall. The jar easily shattered on contact and sent the seeds flying in all directions. Not feeling that that was enough, Laura ran to the wall mirror and slammed her fist into it, causing pieces of glass to embed into her hands.

"Why?" she screamed with a hoarse voice, "Why did you have to leave me?" Laura sank to the floor, welcoming the pain of glass cutting through robes to her flesh as she waited for the answer that wouldn't come.

* * *

Hey everyone. Here was a little romance, but not a whole lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers!! You're the best

And to my beta, Kim!! I couldn't do this without your help.


	12. The Past

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry Potter characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Past

* * *

Samantha ran from Laura's office in a rage. She couldn't understand why Laura refused to tell her about their parent's death. "What could be so bad about it? They were my parents too!" she thought.

Sam didn't regret what she had said to her sister. "Laura deserved it."

Sam never really had a place to call home. After 3 years, Laura graduated from Merlin University where she mastered in the art of potion making. They then moved to Russia because Laura was offered a job doing potion related work, but apparently after a year, it wasn't what Laura wanted to do and she didn't like being in cold weather all the time, so they moved to the United States. Laura then worked for a wizarding medical facility making healing potions. They only stayed in the U.S. for about 3 years, but during their stay, Laura went through depression. She would have days where she would just sit on her bed and look through old photo albums of their parents and cry. She would talk to the pictures and tell them how sorry she was that she had failed them. She wouldn't eat on those days or, if she would, she would just throw it up later. Sometimes this would go on for days and Laura would lose weight to where it was unhealthy. At the age of 11, Sam finally talked her into moving back to London by telling her that there was nothing for them in the U.S., and that they would be more at home in London.

They had even considered moving into their parents old home, which was still theirs seeing that Laura never had the courage to sell the house in the first place. The house was disastrous; the paint inside was chipped and molded, the once beautiful chandelier lay in a crumpled heap on the marble floor below, and the stair banisters were falling apart. To put it simply, the house was unfit to live in.

They continued the search for a house until later that day they received two owls. One stated that Sam was excepted to Hogwarts and the other was asking Laura to teach as the potions professor at the same school Sam would be joining. After receiving the news, they realized they wouldn't need a house after all, so Laura made a few calls and contacted the Grey's.

The Grey's were their parents' closest friends, and, after their deaths, they took Sam and Laura in and raised them as their own until Laura finished her schooling and was able to provide for the two of them. When Laura talked to the Grey's, they were more than happy to help them, so Sam stayed with the Grey's for the rest of the summer while Laura went ahead to Hogwarts.

Sam was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she had walked to the end of the dungeons, where the Slytherin crest was engraved in the wall.

"Agravain." The walls shifted and slid open to reveal a archway that lead to the Slytherin common room. When Sam walked in, she overheard a certain conversation.

"Father told me that the Ministry has been conducting searches again. He said he had to pay Fudge a large sum of money to keep them from searching the manor."

"Search for what?" a deep voiced interrupted.

"You nimrod! Riddle's things," the first voice snapped back

"Oh…sorry Draco"

"Honestly, Crabb, do you have any brains?" Draco asked.

Sam stepped out of the shadows and asked, "Who's Riddle?"

Draco looked at Crab, shocked.

"Riddle is the only wizard who actually helps the purebloods in this world," Draco said.

"What kind of help?" Sam asked hopefully.

"He rids you of your problems, simple as that," Draco replied.

Sam's eyes lit up. "How do I get in touch with him?"

Draco smirked. "Leave that to me."

* * *

Laura sat on the floor of her office staring into the pools of blood her hands had formed.

"What have I done?" she asked aloud. "Why did I tell her those things?"

Laura stood, her hands now numb from pain. She walked over to her potions cabinet, searching for a possible potion to help heal her hands. Finding none, she walked out into the hall. Carefully placing her hand in her robe pockets to keep them from being seen by any wayward student that she might come in contact with, she walked the dungeon hall. She was going to go to the infirmary, but when she came to the familiar door of the former Potion's Master, she stopped.

She knocked on the door, which brought back the pain to her mind and further imbedded the glass. When no answer came, she opened the door. Surprisingly, the door was unwarded which put her on guard. She walked quietly to his potions cabinet, which he led her to the night before. She took the first vial she saw that pertained to her needs and carefully placed it in her pocket. Without thinking about her hands still dripping with blood, Laura rushed out of his office and quietly made her way back down the hall.

* * *

Professor Snape entered his office after having to immediately leave to take care of Peeves. He had overflowed all the toilets in the castle, thus getting his name on the top of Argus' "would kill, but can't" list. When he went to sit down at his desk, he noticed drops of red liquid on his stone floor. Getting up to take a closer look, he discovered more that led into and out of his potions cabinet. He followed the trail out into the halls and straight into Laura's office. Rage built up inside of him, he stormed to her door, raised his hand to knock, but he thought otherwise and barged right in with a sneer that would make almost any first year wet themselves with fright.

"Professor Jones! What is the meaning of this?" Snape barked as he entered. He stopped abruptly when he saw her sitting on the floor, staring at her blood-soaked hands with one of his potion vials lying in a shattered mess next to her.

"What the hell is going on?" he snapped.

"I can't feel anything," she replied with her voice shaking.

"You're a stupid fool," he said through clenched teeth, grabbing her wrists to inspect the damage.

"You're right..I am a fool." Her voice was breaking with each word. "I can't even talk to my sister without her hating me in the end."

Snape took out his wand and tapped her hands, removing the glass shards. "Follow me." He grabbed her by the upper arm and led her to his office. He went straight for his potion cabinet and pulled two potion vials out and a basin.

He took her hands and placed them in the basin and then took the first vial, which was a pale blue, and poured it into her hands.

"This will keep your hands from becoming infected," he told her while pouring in onto the cuts.

Laura took a sharp breath in through her teeth. "Damn it, that burns!" she cried out while trying to pull away.

"A small price for stupidity," he hissed, holding her wrist harder. He then took the last vial, which was crystal clear, and poured it into her hands. "This will close the wounds."

When the cuts were closed, Snape took his thumb and slowly ran it across her palm. His touch was gentle and it caused Laura's arm muscles to twitch because it tickled.

Snape looked up at her questioningly.

"Sorry, it tickles," she explained quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"Sensitivity is fine," he replied, turning her hand over to make sure he didn't miss something.

"Thank you, Professor," Laura said after a moment or two of silence.

"Try not to make this a habit," he said, releasing her hands.

Laura stood and left his office. She was intent on finding her sister. She had made to many mistakes in her past, but she couldn't afford another one.

* * *

A/N: YAY!!! ::Happy Dance:: I finally finished another chapter. Sorry for the wait, but you can thank my computer which decided to crash and Hurricane Ivan.

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I hope you will send a review…Cause then I would love you.


	13. I Don’t Need You

* * *

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry Potter characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Please R & R!

* * *

Chapter 13: I Don't Need You

Rating has been moved up to 'R' because of a _slight_ lemon.

* * *

Laura wrung her hands in anticipation and anxiety as she waited for her sister. She was in a vacated room down in the dungeons and was beginning to think it was a mistake as she shivered from the chill and dampness in the air.

All was forgotten, however, when the door swung open and Sam strolled in. She pushed the door a little harder than needed once she entered, thus sending the door to close in a swift slam. Sam appeared emotionless as she made her way around the table Laura was sitting at and sat across from her.

After a second or two of watching her sister fidget with her clothes, Laura began, "Sam, I'm so happy that you came to talk. By coming, I hope you realized that my apology was sincere when you read the owl that I sent you yesterday. I've been trying to tell you in person how I feel all week, but you kept ignoring me, so I thought it was the only way to get you to come here."

"I got the owl, but I didn't come here to say that I accept your apology," Sam replied as she stared into the darkness. Laura was too shocked to reply quickly, so Sam continued. "You've been keeping things from me for so long that I don't know what to believe anymore."

"You have to believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry, that I truly mean it! We're sisters, and sister's fight sometimes and say really stupid and hurtful things to each other, but they always reconcile because they're family in the end. You're all I have, Sam!"

Sam's eyes slanted with anger that she had been keeping bottled up for far too long when she said, "I don't know if I can ever forgive you! Since you refuse to tell me what happened to our parents, all I can figure is that you were somehow responsible for it. You're not worth their blood anyway."

"I'm 'not worth their blood'? What a truly awful thing to say!" Tears began to well in Laura's eyes, but she forced herself to take a deep breath and try to remain as calm as possible. "Sam, I loved mum and dad just as much as I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"Bollocks!" Sam shouted. "You're always thinking about your bloody self! Did you ever think about my feelings? You love keeping me in the dark because you think I'll always look up to you and think of you as my 'only family'. Well, that's where you're wrong, Laura! The truth will come out whether you like it or not."

Laura stood and put her hands on Sam's shoulders. "Sam, I understand that you're upset, but I love you and I.."

Sam pushed away before she could finish. "Shut up! Just shut up!" she screamed. "You've hated me since our parents died, because I messed up your perfect life!"

"That's not true! It was just that I was young and.."

"It doesn't matter now, because I hate you too!" Sam's body was shaking as tears of anger poured down her face.

Sam ran to the door but stopped when Laura cried out, "Sam, I never hated you! I would have gladly died to save our parents had I been given the chance!"

Laura rushed to Sam when she noticed her hesitation and tried to hug her, but Sam quickly recoiled and tried to push her away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled when Laura grasped her arms to keep her from leaving.

"If you want to know what happened, I'll tell you, Sam! But you need time.." Laura was cut off when Sam swung her arms madly to try to free them from Laura's grasp, and her clenched fist ended up hitting Laura in the corner of her right eye. Laura's hands instantly went to her face and she stumbled to a nearby chair to steady herself.

Sam was surprised at what she had done. She watched her sister with concern for a moment or two before saying, "I don't need you to help or protect me anymore, Laura. I'm taking care of myself now." With that, Sam left the room and went to the Great Hall to be just in time for supper.

* * *

Laura left for the Great Hall a little later than Sam (and after casting a glamour on her eye). What Sam did hurt more than Laura thought it would have, but it was more emotionally than physically. She was torn up inside with her stomach constantly rolling, causing waves of nausea to wash over her.

When Laura took her seat next to McGonagall and Snape, she glanced at Remus, who looked a bit weary. His eyes were shadowed with dark hollows, and his usual smiling face was nothing but a vacant mask.

"So, how have things been going, Dear?" McGonagall asked, pulling Laura from her thoughts.

"Well, better than I anticipated, I suppose," Laura answered, helping herself to the steaming pot of potato soup.

"I hope you haven't had any trouble," McGonagall said, sounding worried as she set her spoon down.

"Oh no, nothing of the kind. The students were very well behaved." As Laura said this, Snape scoffed, making Laura turn her attention to him.

"May I ask how your day went, Professor Snape?" Laura asked, painfully sweet.

"The entire lot of them are mindless imbeciles," he calmly answered while buttering a roll.

"Really, Professor Snape? They couldn't be _that_ bad." Laura raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"And what, may I ask, have you been teaching the little ingrates?" he asked.

"Well, if you must know, we've gone over the rubric for the year, I answered questions the first years had since they weren't sure why Potions was a mandatory course and why it's important, and, with the older classes, we've been reviewing their previous knowledge of potions."

"You mean to tell me you that you haven't taught them _anything_?"

"On the contrary, Professor Snape, it seems to me they learned quite a bit. Why, I hear Mr. Longbottom couldn't tell the difference between fluxweed and knotgrass when we started out, but, by the end of class, he was making up for all the points he had lost."

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but Laura interrupted. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She stood from her chair and said, "Good evening Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape," before exiting.

* * *

When Laura was back in her rooms, she removed the glamour, took a quick shower, and dressed in her pajamas with a dressing robe over them. When she turned around to go into the living room, she caught sight of herself in the lavatory mirror.

No one could possibly miss the purple and yellow tinged bruise that surrounded her right eye and part of her eyebrow and bridge of her nose. Laura knew she had to do more than cover it up or it could spread to her other eye. She rummaged through her potion supplies finding the salve she needed and applied it to her eye. The salve had to sit and no magic could be applied, otherwise the effects could be altered and she could be stuck with more than a bruise. Suddenly, a knock was heard and she went to see who it was.

"Who is it?"

"Remus, I need to talk to you."

Laura opened the door and allowed him to come inside.

"Remus, how are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm-" Remus looked up into her eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh-uh, you see, I was um-writing an owl and um I dropped my quill, and when I went to pick it up, I hit the corner of the desk."

"Well, you must have hit it pretty good to get a bruise like that! Are you all right? Have you seen Poppy?" he asked as he sat on a nearby sofa.

"No, I just put a salve that will heal it up in no time," she told him, wanting to change the subject. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, sitting across from him.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting toward you, and I wanted to give you these-" Remus raised his wand and said, "Orchideous." An arrangement of Phal Belline Orchids and flame Calla Lilies appeared in his open hand.

"Oh, Remus! They're beautiful!" she said excitedly while sniffing the flowers and taking in their fresh sweet fragrance. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like them," Remus said smiling and then he became very serious. "Laura, I know you're not wanting a relationship right now, but..I still have feelings for you, and if you ever decide to return those feelings, I'll be waiting."

"That's very kind Remus, and I appreciate your honesty," Laura said sincerely.

"Well, I had better be going." Remus gave her a quick, gentle peck on the cheek before going to the door.

"Good night, Remus." Laura walked over to the door and watched him leave down the dark hallway.

* * *

Laura stepped back as he stepped closer to her, his eyes traveling over her body. She took another step back and found that she was against the wall. He placed both his hands on either side of her against the wall, blocking her in.

His lips came crashing down on hers, kissing her savagely. His hands roamed her body as he pulled her closer to him. He moved his lips to her neck and chest, biting and sucking as he went until she let out a moan of pleasure. He picked her up and carried her over to his desk, where he cleaned it off by raking his arm across, sending everything to the floor before sitting her on top.

He kissed her ferociously while they ripped at each other's clothes. She ran her hands along his pale, bare chest and back as he kissed her flesh that was quickly becoming exposed. She closed her eyes and gasped as the rest of her clothes were pulled off, and he laid her down on his desk as he crawled on top of her and let his mouth and hands do work their magic. When he positioned himself between her thighs, she prepared herself for him as their eyes locked..and then..darkness.

Laura woke with a start, her limbs tangled in the covers and her body covered with sweat.

"Where on earth did that come from?" she thought, a bit shocked that her brain came up with such a scene, but she was also a bit disappointed that it was interrupted. She crawled out of bed and jumped in the shower before she could think about it any further.

Laura walked briskly to the Great Hall and took her seat. She poured herself a cup of hazelnut coffee and treated herself to a warm cherry turnover while looking around at the students. When she caught sight of Sam, she took in a sharp breath and set her mug down. Her sister had just walked in with a group of Slytherin, and they seemed to be in deep conversation while glaring at Laura.

Sam continued to glare up at the head table as she found a seat – especially when she noticed Laura watching her intently. Laura felt even worse then before, and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she felt her sister's eyes burning a hole through her. Laura couldn't take it, and, as she stood and turned around to leave, she ran into Remus.

"Oh! Sorry, Laura," Remus apologized.

"It's ok, Remus, it was my fault," Laura replied, glancing over her shoulder to see that Sam was no longer watching.

"Uh, Severus, do you have my potion ready?" he asked, just above a whisper.

"Yes, you can go down and get it whenever you want," Severus growled.

"Remus," Laura started as she reached around him to get her coffee mug, "I've been wanting to ask you, are you feeling well? I mean, you look like you could use a good night's rest." Laura's face showed great concern as she studied his weary features.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'So, he hasn't told her he's a werewolf,' he thought, slightly amused yet annoyed.

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Believe me, Laura, if I could, I would."

* * *

Snape entered his private potions lab with Remus behind him, talking his ear off to no end.

"When were you planning on tell her?" Snape interrupted when he heard Remus mention something about Laura seeming edgy at breakfast.

"About what?" Remus questioned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Snape snapped irritably, handing him a goblet.

"I know," Remus sighed. " I just don't want her to think of me differently. It's hard enough getting friends that won't judge me." He downed the glass, making a face at the vile liquid. "Why are you suddenly so concerned?" he asked.

"Well, I particularly don't want to prepare two doses of Wolfsbane every full moon," Snape shot back.

Remus hung his head. "You're right, Severus. I should tell her," he sighed. Remus then watched Severus pull a large book off a shelf, sit down, and begin to flip to the page he had bookmarked. "You know what you need to do, Severus?" Remus asked.

Severus sighed heavily with annoyance. "Teach you how to make your own potion?" When Remus didn't respond, he asked "What?"

"You need to get out more. Look at you! You're basically spending all your free-time reading books that could otherwise be called dictionaries! You need to go out and have some fun. Tell you what," Severus started to push Remus out the door as he continued, "when I get back, I was wanting to ask the professors to join me at the Three Broomsticks for a nice get-together. That would be the perfect time for you to get out!"

"Go away, Lupin, I have more important things to do," Snape snapped as he shut the door.

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone,

I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you will review and tell me what you think. Chapter 14 coming up soon…I hope.

Thank you to my Beta (Kim) and to my reviewers Fury's Grace, Jade Ann Merlin, EmeraldsDragonEyedDagger, Yoshi, MissVolde, bluepearldrops, Lady Gothia, JadedRoses,

Ella TheCoolPerson, recycled plot eater, H-chan, Kirjava Deamon, Schu no ko

P.S Check out my new story A World Without You.


	14. Secret Untold

A/N: None of these characters are mine except the obvious. The Harry potter characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 14: Secrets Untold

* * *

Another week passed and things seemed to calm down at Hogwarts. The students were finally settled in and genuinely thought of Hogwarts as their home away from home. They were no longer showing up to the wrong classrooms, getting lost on the staircases, and, most importantly, were no longer believing that Peeves was helping them.

Sam had stopped glaring at Laura and was now just ignoring her completely. Laura felt that she should let Sam have her space and calm down a bit more before she told her about their parents.

Remus left early in the week on "business", and Laura was worried about him. Each day he seemed to just wither away in Laura's eyes. In her opinion, he was too sick to travel. She just hoped that wherever this "business" was, he had someone there to watch over him.

It was Friday at last, and Laura sat with the other teachers at the head table while the students chatted and dined noisily. She was immersed in a conversation with McGonagall when she heard a swift intake of breath. Laura swung her head around to see Snape clutching at his left arm and wincing.

"Excuse me, I have _other _business to attend to," he said, his chair scraping over the stone floor. "Tell Dumbledore I will see him afterwards," he told McGonagall. She grimly nodded in understanding.

Once Snape ducked through the nearby door, Laura looked around her and pushed back her chair as she stood. "Excuse me, Minerva," she said quickly, but politely, as she set off.

She almost had to run to catch up to Snape. As she rounded the corner, she saw the tail end of Snape's cloak as he quickly made his way down to the dungeon.

"Professor Snape?" she called before he could reach his door.

Snape turned around only halfway and raised an eyebrow as he looked over his right shoulder. "Yes, Professor Jones? What is it?" he asked impatiently.

Laura could feel his cold stare searching her eyes, so she looked at her hands to clear her thoughts. "I..well..I just wanted to say that-"

"Out with it, woman! I don't have the bloody time right now!" Snape snapped, muttering the password to open his door.

"I just wanted to say..be careful. We all appreciate what you do..even though we may not show it," she told him sincerely as her eyes met his again.

"Yes, well-" Snape hesitated as his face winced again. Before Laura could say anything, he stalked into his quarters and swiftly shut the door behind him.

* * *

Laura strolled about the school grounds with a covered basket – in search of fresh ingredients she could use for her next potions class, when she found herself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The waning moon appeared from behind the clouds and a dark figure caught her eye, just inside of the forest. It staggered forward and the figure's hood fell back and revealed Snape's pain ridden face.

Laura dropped her basket and ran to him. As she approached, Snape schooled his emotions and tried to stand up straight.

"Professor Snape! Are you alright?" she asked, extremely worried.

"No, you impertinent fool! I need to see Madame Pomfrey," he hissed through his teeth.

Laura said nothing to insult, but she did move her arm around his back and moved his arm around the back of her shoulder for support. As she did this, he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Would you prefer me to let you crawl up there by yourself?" she asked, mockingly.

They reached the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey rushed over to them. Laura left once she knew Snape would be healed. Madame Pomfrey assured her it wasn't worse than usual and that he would be back in class tomorrow.

Laura went to her office and finished grading the 2nd years' first research papers of the term. She rubbed her temples as a headache came crashing on.

"Thank Merlin it's Friday," she thought as she walked over to her potions' cabinet, found the headache potion, and quickly tossed down the drink. Her head still hurt, but it was reduced to a faint prick.

Laura rubbed her eyes and set her quill down.

"That's enough for tonight," Laura said as she got up from her chair and walked to her rooms where she collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

Marius sat slumped in the winged-back chair facing his wife Cosette – who sat on the loveseat with a book in hands, her legs folded under her. At the age of 36, she was still as beautiful as the day they were married 17 years ago. A red curl of hair fell in front of her gray eyes and she brushed it away irritably.

"Marius?" she asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"When can we leave this place?"

"When the order contacts us and says its safe to," he answered.

Cosette sighed heavily. "But it's so boring here," she whined, placing the book on the coffee table.

"Now, Cosette," said an older version of her husband as he stepped out of the kitchen, "it's not all that bad, now is it?"

"But, Alexander, I feel caged up here! I want to be at home at the manor and be able to take walks in the rose garden with Sam and Laura whenever I please."

"And you will be able to-" Marius sighed, "just not now."

"Dinner's ready!" a voice called from the kitchen.

The three adults walked into the dinning room and took their seats. An elderly woman came in with a tray of steaming food, setup and displayed perfectly.

"Oh, Fantine, this looks lovely," Cosette complimented.

"Yes, mother, I do say you've outdone yourself," Marius praised.

As they were about to eat, a loud crash came from the front parlor. They all jumped up with their wands drawn. Cosette screamed as six Death Eaters entered the parlor.

"Expelliarmus!" one yelled and Cosette's wand flew to their hand and was snapped and thrown aside.

"Incarcerous!" Marius yelled, ropes came out the end of his wand and wound around one of the Death Eaters.

"Stupefy!" another one cursed and the spell hit Marius in the chest, causing him to crumble to the floor.

Cosette ran to Marius and kneeled beside him. "Please!" she begged, "Please leave us alone!"

The Death Eaters laughed bitterly. They tortured Fantine and Alexander by using a Severing Charm to cut off their appendages, one by one, forcing the others to watch, then finally ending their misery with the killing curse.

"Now I believe it is your turn," one said maliciously.

"Crucio!" Marius screamed and withered in pain while Cosette thrashed around on the floor, her screams silenced. Cosette watched Marius as his green eyes started to darken and his chest began to slow, he took in one final wavering breath and his eyes closed forever. The Death Eaters removed the silencing charm so they could hear her cries of anguish. Her throat was raw from screaming and Cosette could feel her life slipping away, her vision was wavering and her life began to flash before her eyes from her first kiss to her first child, from life to death. She knew the reaper had come to take her away and that this last breath would be her last. She slumped to the floor and her gray eyes slowly closed.

* * *

"Mumma…" she murmured. "Daddy… No please don't, I'll do anything. I'll do anything!!" She screamed and Laura woke with a start, cold sweat covering her body, and tears running down her cheeks. How could her dreams seem so real? She only knew what she had learned at a trail for one of the Death Eaters that had participated in the murder.

She couldn't seem to get away from it all – no matter where she went, they always seemed to find her.

"Will this ever end?" she thought, covering her face with her hands, her shoulders shook as she cried.

* * *

Afternoon found Laura sitting on her sofa with her legs folded under her. She was grading more papers and was determined to finish them before supper. A knock sounded at her door and she put down her papers with a sigh and opened it.

"Remus!" she exclaimed while enveloping him in a hug. "You're back! How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said with a smile. "Mind if I come in?"

"Oh, forgive me, please do," she said as she quickly moved the papers out of the way for him to sit.

"I wanted to talk to you about why I was gone." His tone was serious and his smile faded. "This is kind of difficult for me to say because so few know about ," he said while grasping her hand.

"Remus, whatever it is, I won't base my friendship with you on some condition," she told him with sincerity.

Remus smiled weakly then looked down to study the floor. "I'm a Werewolf, Laura," he stated bluntly.

Laura was quite for a second, gathering the information Remus had just told her.

"I should have told you sooner."

"No, Remus, you did the right thing. You told me when you were ready." Laura looked him in the eyes. "Thank you," she said, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

They had a comfortable conversation for about an hour when Remus spoke up. "Well, I'd better go and let you finish." He waved to the pile of essays strewn about the coffee table. Remus walked to the door then turned around. "Uh, I was wondering, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with some of the Professors and myself tomorrow?" he asked.

"That sounds nice, I would love to."

"Good, well I will see you later on then."

"Alright Remus, goodbye"

* * *

A/N : ::Sigh:: well that's another chapter down and I'm sorry it took so long to get it up, but school prevents me from writing as much as I would like. Just 2 more weeks and I will have Christmas break and I will hopefully have time to get another chapter.

Thank you to my readers, reviewers and my Beta, Kim – without her, this story would be like poop…

L. J.


End file.
